It Happened in September
by Bitty Lime Candies
Summary: What starts off as a retelling of the first Clock Tower game quickly turns into chaos as a new character is introduced! Can Jennifer go through the story with her role as main character in tact, or will the newcomer take it away?
1. Scissorman Doesn't Appear Until Chapter2

**Author's note:** The following story was previously posted elsewhere, but I've decided to put it on as well. The fic originally had all sorts of crazy colors, so if you would like to see it in one of its original forms, you can check my profile for the links to a Clock Tower forum and my LiveJournal, both of which have the fic (you'll have to sign up for the forum in order to read on there, though). Now, onto my main reason for this A/N: _It Happened in September_ is solely intended to be a parody; if you find any similarities within this fanfiction with one of yours, it's most likely just a coincidence. This fanfiction was not made to offend anyone, just to poke a bit of fun at Clock Tower and parts of its fandom. Also, while I'm at it, I obviously do not own Clock Tower. Human Entertainment did. Now, onto a few more notes before we begin.

**Warnings:** Some violence, suggestive situations, swearing and OOC!characters are in this fanfiction. There are no pairings, though a few (some of which are girls love/shoujou-ai) are mentioned.

**Special thanks to:** enigmaopoeia, for a few excellent suggestions that will be used later in the story, and ReijiKido99 for his funny "Adventures in Clock Tower" videos on YouTube and Daemon_Machina for their Clock Tower: Mansion Map file on GameFAQs, both of which I used as a reference.

**Originally posted on:** July 21st, 2008.

* * *

**Chapter I: Scissorman Doesn't Appear Until Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ms. Mary?"

"Yes?"

"From now on, what kind of place will we be living in?"

Ever since her first day at the orphanage, Jennifer daydreamed of what her new home would be like. She wondered how big it would be, what her room would look like, if she would have crazy neighbors, if the place would have a pool, and, most importantly, if she'd have a good family. After her father disappeared and her bitch of a mom left her for a man-whore named Dewdrop who had a nice mustache, she was taken to the Granite Orphanage, a dump with leaky roofs, squeaky floors, doors with knobs that fell off, bad room service and food that could easily be confused with soylent green. This was not where she wanted to live; she knew she belonged with a family that loved her (and didn't mind her habit of making long lists), and maybe even an older man who loved her in a different way as well, if she was lucky enough. I don't know why all of this was brought up all of a sudden, I'm just the narrator. But dude, why do we care? Let's get back to the story.

"That's the fifth time you asked! Don't worry. It's a very nice pla-"

-_**INTERRUPTION-**_

The following dialogue will be skipped so that we can get to the good stuff. Besides, haven't you already played the game? You should know this already.

So yeah, the ladies get to the mansion, Anne and Rolla (or is it Ann and Laura?) somehow teleport into two chairs while Lotte teleports into a corner of the room— because they were previously behind Mary and Jennifer and there's no other explanation—blah blah huge place blah blah blah gigantic blah. Sitting in one of the chairs next to Anne and Rolla is... A catgirl with neon blue hair with lavender stripes, glowing gold and emerald eyes, ivory skin, pink fur, star-shaped glasses, a long and elegant midnight black dress with blood red lace that must have been stolen from that chick in the fic _My Immortal _and a visible aura of rainbow sparkles. I am not making this up. How does this person fit in a _Clock Tower_ fanfiction, exactly?

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter whom I have never mentioned before." Mary announces." The thing curtsies, then begins a long-winded speech.

"Like, hi!! I'm Sara Jessica Alyssa Carrie September Andromeda Leigh Simpson Barrows Burroughs, Bobby's and Dan's 15 year-old twin sister! I'm an American Rooder sent here on a top secret mission to find out where all of the missing kids from the Granite Orphanage have went! The agency gave me the codename of Scissorcatwoman, which is really fitting. I'm also half vampire princess, half Subordinate, half cat demon and half elf, as well as an expert in sword-fighting and a ninja. I can also fly a helicopter! Maybe my nickname should be Scissorswordninjacatvampireelfwomanwithahelicopter? Oh yeah, and I'm also your long-lost cousin! Now watch as I capture everyone's hearts and become the star of the whole series. Where're the cute guys at?"

Jennifer can't bring herself to say anything. She can't even go "...". I can't even do that right now. What the-

"Huh, what's wrong? You don't like catgirls?" the walking paradox in front of the main character asks.

Thus starts the flurry of questions from Jennifer. "But how's that all possible? How can you be a cat demon, vampire and elf at the same time? And what's a Rooder, or a Subordinate? What's with the weird colors? Why do we care about all that stuff you said?"

All of these questions don't seem to reach the vile creature's cat ears. Meanwhile, the other three orphans are gushing about how beautiful Sara Jessica Alys- okay, let's call her SJACSALSBB. Alright, that's also too long. Let's call her Sara for short. I'd personally call her Please Go Rot Somewhere Thanks, but that may just be me. Anyway, the addition to the cast is apparently so special, so beautiful, so charming, so _lovely_ that her peers worship her and want to get into her, um, long flowy dress. Bet the yuri fanboys will be happy about this. Have I mentioned that they just met her? Is Mary noticing any of this?!

"Like, you're gorgeous!" Rolla exclaims. Is that valley girl dialect contagious?

"I'd hit that with the fist of an angry god." Lotte proudly announces.

"You're so cool!" Anne proclaims. While Miss Sparkles showed off her pearly whites while the other two were telling her how awesome she is, she gives Anne a death glare after she tells her. Because, you know, apparently everyone hates Anne. I like Anne.

"Bitch, please. You're not worthy!" Sara Something Or Other screams. All of a sudden, Anne **_BURSTS_** into flames, howling madly until she's nothing but ashes! Dude, that is NOT COOL.

Despite, you know, all the screaming and fire and stuff, no one seems to notice. Not even Jennifer, who as of now is unaffected by the charms of Sara, has realized that one of her friends is dead. What's going on here?!

Mary gives her guests a kind smile. "Now that you're all acquainted, I gotta go get Mr. Burroughs. Everyone wait here." she gently commands, walking through a doorway and into the depths of the mansion.

Several declarations of admiration to the cat creature later, Jennifer notices that Ms. Mary has been gone for quite a while. Since the others are too _busy_ to do anything about it, she makes a decision. "I'll go look for her."

_And so, Jennifer starts off on a journey to look for Ms. Mary. Will she come back in one piece? We'll see... Maybe._


	2. Just Like

**Originally posted on:** July 27th, 2008.

* * *

**Chapter II: Just Like...**

* * *

_When we last left our heroine, she was off to find Ms. Mary, who was taking too long to find the mysterious Mr. Burroughs. Please don't complain to me about how this is in past tense when the story started out in present tense; this used to be in sepia for a reason. Now, let us proceed with the story._

As soon as Jennifer enters the new area, creepy music begins to play. Or am I just hearing things again? Either way, this can't be good. Before she can even get halfway through the hallway, she hears a BGM-interrupting scream from behind her! After talking to herself for a moment she rushes back into the other room only to find that her friends (and that cat bitch) are nowhere to be seen. "Girls...?" she calls out, hoping that even that beast would answer her.

As expected, there's no reply.

"Come on, this isn't funny...!"

Nope.

"Ellipsis."

It's almost as if they weren't there in the first place; the only evidence of any of the girls being in the room are shuffled chairs, Anne's ashes and dazzling rainbow sparkles of purity and goodness. Okay, so it's obvious that the place was occupied only a little while ago, but whatever. Oh yeah, and those dazzling rainbow sparkles of purity and goodness make an easy-to-follow trail that lead to the stairs that Jennifer passed when she entered the mansion.

Having found a lead, our heroine follows the rainbow sparkle road up the stairs and towards other si- make that almost face first in floor debris and pain. Almost. Thankfully she smashed the panic button- I mean was able to grab onto the newly formed ledge before falling to her early demise. That was a close one!

"Just like the Granite Orphanage," Jennifer comments. Well, looks like she'll have to look somewhere else, because unlike everyone else she doesn't have the ability to teleport. Were they giving that power away at a sale or what!?

After passing through the hallway again she finally sees a new room of the mysterious mansion, which is... Another hallway. We're going to be seeing a lot of these, aren't we? Anyway, she continues to walk through the second hallway, ignoring the doors she passes, until she hears... Dripping water? Cue the creepy music!

Curiosity gets the best of our little adventurer, and she opens the door the source of the noise must be behind; it's a bathroom, and a steamy one at that. She walks up to its toilet and checks it. "I don't have to go right now," she says to herself for some reason or another. Okay then, why would she bring that up anyway? Is she worried that some creepy old dude might watch her go to the bathroom? Well, older than she likes them, anyway? Anyway, that dripping sounds like it's coming from behind the shower curtain. She pulls the curtain aside, and then...

"Oh mah gawd! Have you come to watch the godly gorgeous Sara Jessica Alyssa Carrie September Andromeda Leigh Simpson Barrows Burroughs shower? Have I attracted yet another soul with my endless charms? Come and join me, Jennifer! I accept the fact that you want me with open arms. No one can resist my beauty and kindness! Strip naked and talk dirty to me!"

NOW WAIT ONE SECOND. THERE ARE _SO _MANY THINGS WRONG HERE. FIRST OFF, WHERE'S-

Before I can rant, Jennifer looks straight at the ground, trying to avoid looking at the ghastly sight in front of her. "Um..."

"It's alright, dear. Go ahead and confess your love to me. You know, I think we can make a marvelous OTP together!" Put a towel or something on, you wench! I think my eyes are about to bleed!

"No, that's not it at all!" Jennifer manages to burst out, still looking at her feet. "I was looking for my friends, Lotte and Rolla. Did you happen to see where they went?"

"Oh, your friends? Why weren't you looking for me, your lover!?" CLOTHES. WEAR THEM. NOW.

"No, no, it's not that I wasn't looking for you! In fact, I was looking for you as well as Rolla and Lotte. It's just that there was a scream, and when I came back you were all gone. I was just wondering if you knew where they went."

"They ran away when one of my adorable little twin brothers came in to play. I don't know why they panicked, he's a very polite little man." I HATE YOU.

"But where are they now?" Jennifer pleads. Finally, the nasty creature was telling her something useful!

"Since they wouldn't calm down, I teleported them and myself to my lovely little room. I left them there because I just had to wash my adorable and petite body. You have no idea how sweaty teleporting can make you! They might still be in there waiting for me to return, but they could have gotten out and could be anywhere in the mansion by now. That's highly unlikely, as I'm just too amazing to resist! Now get in with me my love, the water's getting cold." Bitch.

"Thank you! Now where's your room?" she asks, trying her best to ignore the fact that someone who claimed to be her cousin is now hitting on her. This isn't Japan.

"Don't worry about them, sweetie. It's all about us!"

Oh god.

Oh goooooooooooooooood.

**GET OUT OF THERE JENNIFER!!**

Then suddenly, as if I was listened to, Jennifer zooms right out of there. Cue the chase music! She takes a left and heads into something other than a hallway for once. In fact, it's a biiiiiig room with lots of space and a nice amount of light. As soon as she enters it, however...

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHH!!!!_

A boy with a heavy pair of blood-soaked scissors breaks through the glass ceiling and lunges towards the floor below! When the glass shards and shears hit the ground, a familiar-looking body joins them. Oh, wait, Anne died in the first chapter. Never mind then, there was no body. Anyway.

_Oh no, first the cat cretin and now this monster! A two for one deal that no one sane would buy! How in the name of Norway will Jennifer be able to escape from this massacre in waiting?! We'll find out next time! ... Maybe._


	3. A Waste of a Chapter

**Originally posted on:** August 31st 2008.

* * *

**Chapter III: A Waste of a Chapter**

* * *

_Last time, on It Happened in September, Jennifer had found the Forbidden Tomb of Norway's Lost King. Unfortunately, the infamous treasure hunter Bobby Borroughs was hot on her tail, lusting for both gold and blood. With the help of her long-lost cousin/eternal lover Sara Jessica Alyssa Carrie September Andromeda Leigh Simpson Barrows Burroughs, will Jennifer be able to escape with both the spectacular Four-leaf Clover Pendent of Justice, Awesomeness, Spiffy and Overall Virtue and her life? Read on and find out!_

_Wait a second, that's not where we left off. How'd that happen?_

Jennifer is stuck between two dangers, one a Scissorfiend and another a Suefiend. She must do something fast, or else she'll suffer a cruel fate indeed! I would much rather be barbecued on that pair of scissors than have to continue telling a story involving an ungodly abomination that's an insult to both fanfiction and cats, but that may just be me. But anyway, Bobby holds his weapon above his head, readies it as if he was a mighty knight and the scissors were his spear, annnnnnnd...

Suddenly, Sara Jessica I Forgot The Rest Because The Last Chapter Was Written A Long Time Ago dashes into the room, still unclothed. If she were as perfect as she thinks she is she would have used her magic powers or whatever and have put clothes on by now. Her failed fanservice is blinding me!

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!" the beast yells.

Bobby directs his attention away from Jennifer and to the horrible sight behind her. Obviously scarred for life, his eyes widen and he does nothing but stare at the most atrocious naked flesh ever imaginable. Now it's Jennifer's chance to escape!

Jennifer runs towards the nearby stairs as Sleazy Jerkbag Whatever poses in front of the replacement camera. Which she claimed to be the sister of earlier. EW. Our heroine reaches the top and hastily goes to the first door she sees; unfortunately, it's locked. She heads to the two other closest doors. When she tries the first one, it too is locked. When she tries the second, however, it opens easily.

Not bothering to look at where it leads to, Jennifer rushes inside and closes the door behind her. Thankfully it's just a hallway, not a room where the Burroughs family keeps all their cliché death traps or a cage with a scruffy cannibal in it or something. Oh yeah, and now Bobby seems to be magically unscarred and ready to kill and Cat Bitch has disappeared. Oh fu-

Jennifer, knowing that she is still in trouble, goes through the next door she spots. The new area turns out to be a storage room of some sorts. A few cans of insecticide and some rope are scattered on the floor, and in front of her is a wooden box. She can also see other assorted items that look as if they haven't been touched in ages on a shelf that's behind the box. Thinking quickly, Jennifer walks over and tries to grab the top of the shelf. When she grasps it, she presses the panic button quickly—oops, I mean uses her amazing strength that she has never shown before!—and pulls herself up and over.

Just as her feet reach what she thinks is the ground, she can hear the room's door greet a wall with a nice big **BAM! **Sounds like Bobby's here! Jennifer doesn't move an inch, fearing what he would do if he heard any disturbances. Luckily, after an echoing _snip_, some footsteps and the door's equally loud good bye, there is only silence; the monster is gone. For now, at least.

Before climbing over the shelf again, Jennifer takes a moment to look down and notice that she is on a different wooden object; it's a chest. Curiosity gets the best of her, and she steps down and opens it. Instead of that one wench or a dead body or something else not good (but unfortunately not a combination of the first two), she finds some dusty, worn-out clothes. "What kind of clothes are these?" she asks herself. Looking at one piece of clothing in particular, an ominous but somewhat dirty-looking black robe, the strange urge to take it crawls into her mind. She gives in to this urge and stuff it into her dress... Somehow.

After she is finished stealing, Jennifer climbs back up the chest and over the shelf. Her surge of kleptomania is not quite over, though, as she decides to take one of the cans of insecticide and the rope that she saw earlier with her as well. (Man, and I thought she was a good girl!) Now that her need to thieve has been satisfied, our "heroine" is ready to leave the room. She goes out to encounter the unknown, not quite eager to find out what she'll see.

_Where will Jennifer go next? Will she ever see her friends again, or will the only people she'll meet for the rest of her life be the Scissorman and the Scissorswordninjacatvampireelfwomanwithahelicopter? Will she be able to escape this game of murder alive? Will that stuff about the Forbidden Tomb of Norway's Lost King and the Four-leaf Clover Pendent of Justice, Awesomeness, Spiffy and Overall Virtue ever be relevant to this fanfiction in the future? Find out next time, on __It Happened in September! ... Maybe._


	4. Can It Be! A New Chapter!

**Originally posted on:** September 30th, 2008.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Can It Be?! A New Chapter!**

* * *

_Last time, on It Happened in September, Jennifer stole some stuff. Happy with her findings, she goes off on a quest to find more loot in the mansion! And maybe even find her friends. But mostly to steal more stuff. Will she be able to get out with both her swag and her life? Read on and find out!_

After opening the door there wasn't much for her to see; definitely nothing to N-ha Ee Sh* about. It's just a lonely hallway, with only a wooden box and a nest of straw at the end of the hall keeping the room company. Curiosity possesses Jennifer again, and she goes to the nest in order to see if there was anything she could steal. She tries her best to reach it, but her height keeps her from doing so. She spots a plank in the corner, and uses this new tool to poke the nest.

Just as she disturbs the straw, however, a crow flies in to rescue her home. The angry bird caws at Jennifer as she lands, now there to guard her perch. Jennifer would knock that bitch out with the plank, but it's not in-character for her to harm animals. She feels it is best that she come back later to check the nest, and leaves the hallway.

Now Jennifer is back in the room where she did _not_ see Anne skewered on a pair of demonic scissors and pushed through a colorful glass skylight. Remembering that the other doors on this floor were all locked, she goes down the steps she flew up only minutes before. Seemingly dancing around the shards of glass, she makes her way to the other side of the room, where two more doors stand. She tries the one on her right; locked. The tries the other, filled with relief when it swings open. If it were locked too, she wouldn't know if she was at a dead end or not! She enters the new hallway, wondering what she will find.

From what she can see, there are two doors, one on the right wall and the other at the end of the hallway. She goes through the first door and finds a kitchen. As soon as she enters she can smell something that's a mix of rancidity, rottenness and not-too-pleasantness. Jennifer covers her mouth and nose in order to keep herself from vomiting, and then searches the room for more stuff to steal—er, I meant clues. She decides to check the fridge first, which may or may not be the source of the horrible odor. Met with even more stench as she opens the door, all but a single slab of ham appears to be rotten. Struck with kleptomania once more, she picks the ham up and stuffs it into her dress. I don't know why anyone would want ham in their dress. I know I wouldn't.

Next she sees a little cupboard covered with tiny bottles containing liquids with odd shades all over the color spectrum. She reaches out to grab one with a substance colored a jubilant orange... Only to change her mind, as if she knew that something bad might have a 50% chance of happening. I guess she's not ready for that part of the story yet, even though she already has the item that will keep her from becoming Simon food. She pulls herself away from the cupboard and to what looks like a freezer. Jennifer slowly and carefully opens its door, only to be **COVERED IN COCKROACHES**. Quickly grasping the can of insecticide from earlier, she releases wet, sticky death onto the cloud of pests as if the can were a flamethrower.

As the bodies of the defeated roaches fall, Jennifer notices something glistening goldly on the freezer's bottom. Since she is free of the bugs she is able to crouch down and grab the strange item, which turns out to be a key. Hmm, I wonder where this goes to? Feeling as if she is done in this room, she marches back into the hallway. She goes to the door at the end of the hallway and finds what appears to be a large garage. There's a nice tan car in here; wondering if she can do grand theft auto as well tonight, Jennifer tries to open one of its doors, which turns out to be locked. Disappointed, she starts to look around a bit more.

Are you happy that everything's been going good for Jennifer so far in this chapter? Too bad, since the garage's wooden roof can be heard creaking and cracking above Jen's head. Jennifer looks up at the ceiling, being as confused as any normal person would. This can't be good. A few more creaks later it turns out it isn't, as Bobb-o crashes downward and barely misses hitting our heroine! Jennifer flees back into the other room, with the silent Scissorman right behind her.

_Wow, Suebitch wasn't in this chapter! Awesome. This is my favorite one so far. But before I get off topic, will Jennifer be able to run out of this new race, or will she be dead last? Find out whenever the next chapter comes out! ... Possibly._


	5. Sucks to be the Narrator

* * *

**Chapter V: Sucks to be the Narrator**

* * *

_Last time, on It Happened in September, Scissorman once again jumps out of the shadows to pursue Jennifer! Will she be able to escape, or will she only find a Dead End? To be quite blunt, either is preferable to that one wench. Really, she's a stupid_—_uh, anyway, read on and find out!_

Alyssa's mind raced as she looked out the window of the car, which was zooming through a thick forest. Dennis was driving her to the remains of the Burroughs Castle, which was on the outskirts of London, so that she could search the area for anything she could possibly use for a school assignment she had to complete. As her mind wondered off, she remembered what her teacher had said the day before.

Hey, wait a moment! That's the wrong fic. Now, where did I leave the real fifth chapter? Wasn't it supposed to be right in...? No, wait, I left it... Huh, I thought it was in the... Uh-oh.

This isn't good. I seem to have misplaced the fifth chapter. Well, we can't just wait around until it magically shows up, now can we? Do you happen to like improvised stories that slowly descend into random nonsense and cursing? Good, you're going to love the bile I have to come up with in order to go on with the show! Alright then...

Jennifer frantically flees through the hallway, her footsteps echoing behind her as Scissorman creeps towards her. For each stomp, there's a snip; for every step, there's a snap. She makes her way to and through the door at the end of the hallway, once again in the big, almost empty room where Anne's body would have been if it weren't for the fact that she burst into flames in the first chapter. Remembering how she hid behind the shelf in the storage room and hoping that the trick would work again, Jennifer runs upstairs and to that other lonely hallway. As she ascends the stairs, Bobby's scissors are still ringing dangerously close in her ears, almost close enough for them to cut one off.

As soon as she enters the gray hallway, she notices that the crow has flown away from her nest. Suddenly, a bomb of creativity explodes inside her head; she knows a quicker way to get Bobby off her tail! Her stalker enters exactly when Jennifer stands underneath the nest, glaring at her with malicious— yet at the same time childish and even almost innocent— blue eyes. Though Jennifer doesn't say anything to her pursuer, the look on her face just screams "Come and get me, pigface!", with a determined gaze and a somewhat cocky smirk aimed right at him. Bobby takes the bait and marches right towards her, possibly thinking that he has finally gotten his prey—if he can think of something other than just "KILL KILL KILL", anyway.

However, just as his scissors can almost reach our heroine and give her an unwanted new haircut, she unseathes her metaphorical weapon from behind her back: the plank that was previously in the corner. With her wooden sword, she bashes the birdy base above her as if it were a pinata, and it and its contents land on both her and the boy. (Don't worry, the eggs somehow manage to land safely on the ground.) The nest's owner nosily flies into the hallway as soon as the crack of the plank could be heard, and she indigantly swoops down to teach the nest destroyer a lesson; instead of her intended target, she hits Bobby. Nevermore _**that**_, bitch! How Jennifer knew that the bird would be close enough to be able to come in on time and attack, I have absolutely no idea. Let's just go with it.

As he is being crow-pecked, Bobby flails his occupied arms around him, somehow managing to miss both the bird and Jennifer even with his huge weapon. Defeated, he pathetically stomps out of the hallway, the squawking, feathered attacker still following. After the popcorn-worthy scene is over, Jennifer notices something shiny on the floor. She bends down to pick it up, seeing that it is a brownish-yellow key on the way there. It must go in one of the doors in the area, but which?

When she is unable to hear raging caws or sad scissor snipping, she exits the hallway once more. She tries her newly obtained key on the door closest to her, which unfortunately doesn't unlock it. A few steps later, she tries it on the second closest. The door clicks, a sound that she really wanted to hear; it works! She walks into the new area, worried about what she might find next.

The first thing she finds is another gloomy hallway, this time one lined with darkened windows. Pulling back one of the dusty curtains and peeking through the first window within reach, she sees the courtyard, the eerie moonlight reflecting off the clear pool. She then pulls back, pats the dust out of her hair and continues through what she thinks is a dark but otherwise nice hallway; at least, she thinks it's nice until she reaches the middle of the room and hears a shrill, horryfied scream. She impulsively looks through the nearest window, only to see... Nothing. Huh, guess it was just her imagination. She walks on to the other side of the hallway as if nothing happened.

When she opens the new door, Jennifer's eyesight is greeted by a lively shade of purple (or is it magenta? Some weird kind of violet?) paint, which covers the walls as far as she can see. She starts towards the right, until to see—_oh god not her again_.

"JennyfaaaaaAAAAH! OMG!!! BFF, it's SO nice to see YOU again! I missed my sexy long-lost cousin!" the WereSue wails. WHY.

Jennifer stares in silent at the neon blue-lavender-gold-emerald-ivory-pink-midnight black-blood red-rainbow-oh thank Little John she has clothes on this time monster. After an understandable pause, she manages to say, "Hey Sara, nice to see you again," in a rather quiet tone. (Hey, at least I'm not making her yell at the beast like I do all the time, right?)

"Liek, do you want me!?" the mansion's other stalker screeches. I feel sick.

"What?" asks Jennifer, her eyes bigger and filled with confusion.

"Oh, like, do you want to come with me? This is my house and all, I know how the nooks and crannies. I can even find your daddy's skeleton for you!"

Somehow missing that last bit, she takes a moment to pause. Since she hasn't found either Lotte or Rolla, she thinks she might as well go with what she has. I would much rather shoot the nuisance and find my friends and my way out myself, but you know, typical me. "Sure," she meekly accepts. This can't end well.

So, how did I do? Not too bad for my first improvised chapter, eh? ... Wait, someone's calling me. Hello? Oh, hey Boss! Yeah, I couldn't find today's chapter, so I had to make something up. Uh-huh, uh-huh. Don't worry, it's note like I made the token Mary Sue die slowly and painfully like I wanted to or anything.

... WHAT?! I could get fired just for that? What for?! I said I didn't- what do you MEAN it wasn't supposed to end that way!? She had to show up again somehow, whether I liked it or- hold on! What the-

_By the next time this fanfic is updated, I may not have my job as narrator anymore! Will I manage to save my narrating badge, or will I end up on the streets and look like a grubby hobo like Simon? Read and find out if I'll end up jobless in the next chapter of It Happend in September!_

_..._

_Oh, yeah, and there'll also be something about that Jennifer girl and the Suebitch too._


End file.
